Disproportionate thickening of the ventricular septum (a finding characteristic of hearts with genetically transmitted ASH) was present in about 10 of patients with coronary artery disease. The finding that disproportionate septal thickening could be detected in only some of these patients' families suggests that the septal thickening may either be genetically transmitted or "secondary" to the underlying cardiac disease.